They say nothing good happens after 2am
by ImaginationKills
Summary: The boys can tell something is up with Yoongi, well at least two of them do. Meanwhile Yoongi struggles with a decision.


**_-A/N- Hello! Let me introduce myself quickly._**

 _ **I've written all of one fanfic before this and it died out after I lost inspiration for it, but seeing as how much I absolutely adore BTS and everything about them, I feel as though I may be able to keep up with something pertaining to them. My writing/writing style is in my opinion, garbage. But I actually had quite a few readers and hits on my first fanfic, so maybe it's not as garbage as I believe it to be. So for this fic I may play with little space a bit, I've been infired ( hah. hah) by a few that I've read, but who knows. ANYWAYS THIS IS WAY TOO LONG OF AN INTRO. ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER MY SWEETS.**_

 _How am I suppose to deal with this? What do I do? How do I tell them? Tell_ _ **him?**_ _God. Aish! He'd probably turn away in disgust. How could anyone accept me? I can't take much more of it though. But what about the group? Would they accept it? Me and...and_ _ **him...**_ _No, I can't let this out. What would happened if it got out to the public? we've finally made it big. I ca-_

"Hyung!" The sudden shriek startled Yoongi from his rather dark thoughts, a fake smile plastered his face as he looked up to the pink haired boy at his door. "Jimin-ah! You scared the hell out of me, what do you want?" He let out a small sigh in frustration, noticing the quizzical look on the youngers face. "Yoongi-hyung, I've been standing at your door for about two minutes calling to you, Jin-hyung has dinner waiting for us. Le-," the younger skipped a beat, noticing Yoongis pained expression. "What's going on hyung? You okay?" He asked, worry laced into his words. He thought of going to hug the older, but deicded against it, knowing how his hyung hated skinship. "Nothing Jimin-ah, I was just thinking about some lyrics. Let's go to dinner before Jin-hyung freaks out on us both." He says, quickly jumping from the bed and pushing Jimin slowly out the door. "Fine, but you're spilling it to me later hyung, I mean it." Jimin growled under his breath as they made their way to the others.

"PARK JIMIN, MIN YOO- Oh. There you two are." They entered the dining room greeted by Jins "Mother" voice. "Yah! What took you two so long, hm? Your food is getting cold. Sit and eat, the boys have been waiting." He scolded, pointed to the others sitting around the table. The pair apologized and sat down. "Sorry Jin-hyung, Yoongi was spa-OW!" Jimins voice caught in his throat as a swift kick from Yoongi made contact with his shin. The look on Yoongis face had Jimin rethinking his words. He quickly cleared his throat and made up and excuse to the boys, each wearing a surprised look on their faces. "Aish! I hit my leg. Uhh, anyways Yoongi-hyung was sleeping so I had to drag him back from death, you know how it goes." Yoongi gave a swift nod in return to Jimins glance, happy with the white lie.

"Sleeping eh? Motionless Min indeed." Yoongi slightly smiled at the nickname, looking towards Namjoon. "Yah, god of destruction! You're one to talk." He sneared at their leader, raising one eyebrow. "At least all I do is sleep instead of break things." The 95 liners were gone at that, laughing around their bites of food. Yoongi sighed in relief, the attention successfully diverted.

Yoongi was able to fake through the rest of dinner, diverting attention again to Jungkook, who had been so tired from practice he practically fell asleep in his plate. (A/N~ Boy goes hard in practice, we know this.) After clearing his plate and washing it, he started walking towards his room, but something around his wrist stopped him. "Hyung, something is wrong. Please talk to me." Yoongi heard the voice of their leader, tugging on his wrist again. _Ofcourse he would be able to tell._ He looked around and was surprised to see no one else in the room but them. _When had that happened?_ "Joon, I'm good okay? I want to sleep." He pulled his wrist free, keeping his eyes down, turning to leave again. "Min Yoongi. How long have we known eachother? Get back here and tell me what's wrong." Namjoons voice was laced with authority. He turned, thinking of what to say that would get Namjoon to leave him alone. "Hyung, I'm tired and stressed and have a headache, you know how I get with my headaches." He lied again, hoping his voice was believable enough. "Aish, go then. But I know something is up, Yoongs. I'm here okay?" Namjoon said the last bit a little louder, as Yoongi was already out of the kitchen.

He closed the door behind him, locking it. _Man that was close, leave it to Namjoon to bug me about it. Atleast I got away. For now._ He paced around his room nervously, knowing Jin would soon come from doing dishes, wanting to sleep. He froze when he heard the doorknob wiggle, signaling that Jin was ready. _Sigh, so soon? I swear this Hyung could win a race when it comes to cleaning._ He unlocked the door and just turned around, letting his hyung come in on his own. "Sorry hyung, I was changing, I thought you'd take longer." He flopped face first onto his bed, sighing into his pillow. "Hyung?" A shy voice called to him before he felt his bed move with the weight of someone sitting on the edge. He immediately recognized this voice not belonging to Jin. _Aish. Jimin._


End file.
